[unreadable] [unreadable] The International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) is the premier international scientific organization for environmental epidemiology. It was established in 1988 to foster the study of health and the environment. Membership is open to environmental epidemiologists, other scientists, and public health professionals worldwide. The society has more than 850 members. The International Society of Exposure Analysis (ISEA) was established in 1989 to foster and advance the science of exposure analysis related to environmental contaminants, both for human populations and ecosystems. Any person with a professional interest in exposure analysis and environmental research is eligible for membership. ISEE has about 475 members. The ISEE and ISEA each sponsor annual scientific conferences, which draw together members and non-members worldwide from a wide variety of disciplines. The two societies sponsor a joint annual conference approximately every three years. [unreadable] [unreadable] The ISEE and ISEA will have a Joint Annual Conference in Pasadena, CA, on October 12-16, 2008. The objective is to bring together at least 1,000 scientists and other stakeholders to present and exchange information about recent advances in exposure science, environmental epidemiology, and public health. The conference theme is "Exposure and Health in a Global Environment." The conference will enable participants to exchange ideas about ecological and human health impacts due to industrialization and urban growth; global transport of pollution; worldwide energy demands; and changes in manufacturing, agriculture and land use. Examples of priority related topics that will be addressed include bio-monitoring and exposure biology; air pollution-exposure characterization and health effects; children's environmental health; interaction of environmental and genetic factors in health and development; health effects of global environmental changes; changing patterns of infectious diseases; environmental factors in national and international patterns of health disparities; spatial epidemiology; and ethics and environmental health policy. [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference has established a Program Planning Committee that is organizing plenary sessions. The Committee is soliciting and will peer-reviews proposals for symposia, individual presentations, and posters. Accepted abstracts will be published in Epidemiology and made available through the societies' websites. The conference will have special programs and provide travel awards to encourage participation of students and scientists from developing countries. The conference quality and impact will be formally evaluated. [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference will enhance science and research in the fields of exposure science, epidemiology, and environmental health. It will promote the conduct of relevant research that will strongly support the mission of the NIEHS and other institutes of the NIH. The conference will generate and disseminate information to the scientific community, government officials, and the general public who are interested in these fields. [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference will enhance science and research in the fields of exposure science, epidemiology, and environmental health by generating and disseminating information to the scientific community, government officials, and the general public who are interested in these fields. The meeting will promote the conduct of relevant research and reduce the burden of human health risks from environmental causes by increasing the understanding of these elements and how they relate. The outcomes will include the advancement of knowledge of human exposure analysis, epidemiological methods, linkages between exposures and health responses, environmental health sciences, and public health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]